


肖像｜THE PORTRAIT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 青年圣殿谢伊/画家妹子。速摸瞎写，没有谈恋爱整体也很平淡，只是正篇剧情中的一段小插曲。灵感来源于电影《燃烧女子的肖像》，不过水平达不到大师导演的亿分之一。就当抛个砖然后安利大家去看这部也许是去年最美的影片。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	肖像｜THE PORTRAIT

“您看起来很不自在，寇马克先生。”你把装着画具的箱子搁在旁边的高脚凳上，支起画架。帆布已经事先钉上画框，铺上了一层赭石色的底彩。你听说这个地方叫阿森纳堡。室内面积不大，装饰有些陈旧。这都不是重点。你更关心从窗口倾斜着透进来的光线，背景布的颜色与皱褶的走向，乃至面前这个人的着装和表情。

寇马克先生，或者说谢伊，再次偏离窗前你指定的位置，左右走了两步。“这不是个好主意。”他说，拧着眉头，薄薄的嘴唇抿得发白。你扫了他一眼，顺便观察他下颌的线条与脖子侧面交界的角度。仔细梳到耳后的辫子和剃掉的胡须让他的脸部轮廓显得更为干净。没让他穿那套领子高得吓人的黑色制服果然是正确的选择。

“您的上司雇我来为您绘制肖像。只是画像而已，保证不会对您造成什么损害。”你说，并未停下手头的准备工作。

“他说画像的时候，我以为就是报纸边角或者通告上的简单涂鸦，”谢伊紧张地盯着你摆弄那些看起来十分复杂的画具，“我没想到会这么的——这么的——”

“正式？”你努力让自己听起来亲切友好，毕竟，哄着作画对象进入状态也是工作的一部分。“至少我的雇主认为您目前的身份值得一幅真正的肖像。何况这种物件对绅士们来说十分普遍。我为您的同僚工作过，他们中的大部分都十分适应，并且已经拥有多幅不同时段与式样的画像。”好吧，也许那个叫希基的除外，他似乎离了麦酒或者下流话就不能在椅子跟前坐满半个小时，“总之，您可以把它理解为一种留存记忆的方式。”

谢伊低下头，开始用一只手拉扯另一只手上手套的指尖，好像那里的皮革还不够平整似的。

“我们可以从草图开始。”你拿出炭条和一些缝成本子的羊皮纸，“尽量随意些，寇马克先生。这是您自己的住处，对吧？还是说您更偏好室外？”

“不是地点的问题，”他说，语气依旧焦躁不安，“整件事都让我非常不舒服。”

“怎么不舒服？”你扶着裙子坐上另一只高脚凳，把本子放在膝盖上。

谢伊没有回话。他稍微转了个身，背对着窗户站着。背光让他的眼睛和头发显得非常深暗，近乎黑色，折出一点房间四壁和他身上的衣服反射的微弱的、暖色的反光。你在心里记下这种色彩，手指压着炭条迅速勾出他的前额与鼻梁的轮廓。

“寇马克先生，要完成这项工作，我们得相互配合，您能理解吧——同为某种行业的专业人士？”你说，“有的人不喜欢被盯着看，有的人不喜欢维持着同一个姿势好几个小时。这些事情都可以解决。”

谢伊小心地吐出一口气，似乎决定暂时放弃抵抗。“我现在有些事情要处理，就在桌子旁边，”他指了指房间中央那张偌大的、铺着海图的办公桌，“你可以先这样打草稿吗？”

“可以。”你回答，然后把凳子拖远一些，重新坐在上面拿起本子，试图描绘他瘦削的、颧骨突出的侧脸，眼睛藏在眉骨阴影下的样子，熟悉他挺起背脊或者支起胳膊时肩膀与上臂的弧度。

但你最终把那些草稿都划去了，在炭条上来回蹭着手指。“寇马克先生，”你说，“您平时工作时也这么紧张吗？”

他抬眼看向你，但并没有抬头。“某种意义上，是的。”他回答，“我并不常处理案头工作。”

“我不是那个意思，”你继续道，“您这副姿态好像我下一秒就会冲过去把您生吞了。”

他摇头，勾起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑容。

“哦，相信我，善于观察是画师的基本素养之一。”你索性放下本子，在围裙上擦了擦沾上黑灰的手指，开始收拾散落的画具，“也许过几天，等您更放松些，我们可以再试试。”

然而，三天之后，你再次提着画箱走进阿森纳堡，发现情况并没有好转多少。

“我觉得好转了很多，”谢伊反对道，还是穿着那身装饰着繁复金色刺绣的暗红色外套，“至少我刚才一直站着没动，不是吗？”

你不得不把手中的底稿翻过去给他看。他的目光在纸上停留了一小会儿，然后挑起一边眉毛：“我在你眼里竟然这么凶？”

“画像通常能保存很长时间，当然，这取决于您的意愿。有人就是乐于让自己一连几十年挂在墙上杀气腾腾。”你说，“但事实上，您本人并不给我这样的感觉。因此，我不认为这样的风格是合适的。”

“你是画家，”他说，做了个不耐烦的手势，“随便改个你觉得合适的表情，事情不就解决了？”

“恐怕肯威先生不会满意。”

“这是我的画像，”他干巴巴地说，“我说行就行。”

你眯起眼睛，视线从他的带着疤痕的眉弓斜斜地滑到嘴角。他说话或者蹙眉的时候几条斜线的比例会产生微妙的变化。“这儿，”你用没沾上太多炭灰的小指在草稿附近比划了一下，“有人说过您生气的时候这条线绷得特别明显吗？”

“没有，”他说，“而且我没生气。”

“实际上，从我头一次进门起，您就一直在生气，寇马克先生。”你低下头，在线条转折之处加上几笔着重的轮廓。

谢伊没有说话，转身踱到窗户前面，让小半边脸暴露在淡蓝色的天光之下。这使他显得比平时还要苍白。

“出去走走也好。”他说。

于是，你跟着他穿过阿森纳堡复杂的、弯弯绕绕的走廊。堡垒的窗子很小，室内大部分隐没在阴影之中。除了用于起居和办公的房间，建筑大都没有墙纸或者挂毯装饰，铅灰色的砖石裸露在外，深色地毯扬起浮尘，而他的靴子踏在地上没有一点声音。有时候，你小跑几步才能跟上他，鞋跟在空旷的墙壁之间发出脆响。

天色很阴，再加上天气转凉，花园的景色算不上宜人，甚至称得上萧索。谢伊绕着凋零的花丛走得很快，衣摆拂过枯黄的灌木叶子，把它们扫到地上，仿佛根本不是出来散步，只是为了逃离那个散发着松节油、炭笔和纸张味道的房间。

你不再跟在他后面，而是找了个长椅坐下，远远地看着，继续在本子上涂涂画画。等他绕了一圈回来，发现在若干行走的速写底下画着一朵开败的花。

“这是什么？”他站在几步远的地方探着头问。

“是那个。”你轻轻抬起下巴，指向长椅对面藏在矮丛中的一朵玫瑰。花期应该早就过了，它是整个花圃中硕果仅存的一朵，原本嫣红华美的花瓣边缘染上病恹恹的深紫，失去了原本绸缎似的光泽，脆弱的花萼眼看就要承受不住花冠垂落的重量。

“它快凋谢了。”谢伊说。

“可是它很美。”你走过去，在花圃旁边蹲下来，伸出一只手轻轻地托起那朵玫瑰，“颜色比盛开的时候还要特殊……独一无二。好像整个夏季的时光都浓缩在这些枯萎的痕迹当中。”

“好吧，”谢伊抱起胳膊，也看着那朵花，“我的确对艺术一窍不通。”

你重新站起来，理了理裙摆。“虽然我不想给您压力，但我的合同附带着期限，所以我们不得不开始着手正式作画，除非您能说服您的上司宽限几天。”

“宽限不了，”谢伊回答得不假思索，“倒不是别的原因，而是我很快就不在这儿了。”

“因为公务？”你问，“您办完事情还会回来的吧？”

谢伊还是盯着那朵花，一时间你以为花瓣上那种倾颓的紫色会被盯得染进他的眼底。“不，”他否认，“我多半不会再回来了。”

“这就是您心情不佳的原因？”你又问。

“不。”他再次否认，垂着手，“我们还是赶快回去工作吧。”

你点点头，往房子的方向走。可谢伊还站在原地。过了一会儿，你看到他小心地跨过花圃，手腕间隐约有什么明晃晃的东西弹出来。然后那朵几近凋零的玫瑰离开原本的枝条，被他拿在手里。

“你说画像是为了留存记忆，”他说，“也许这就是问题所在。”

你停下脚步，隔着篱笆看着他。

“我不想留存任何东西，也不想让任何人或者时代记住我，”他继续道，“我这么说不是因为在乎人们的看法，我只是更想被遗忘。”

你笑了一下。被天光照亮的空气中依然飘满浮尘。“有没有画像，您都会被忘记。”你说，“我只负责完成这幅画，寇马克先生。至于之后要如何处置它，取决于您。”

他沉默了一会儿，然后扬手把玫瑰扔了出去。枯萎的花瓣与茎叶落在泥土中，很快就会腐烂、分解，归于无物。

大约一个星期之后，肖像宣告完成。谢伊从收藏室走出来，看起来如释重负。你把蒙着布的画架转了个方向，退到一边，示意他去检查最终的成品。他站在画架前，看上去十分犹疑，好像即将扯下的不是什么幕布，而是某位从未谋面的女士的头纱。当那块浅色的布终于落在地上，他紧紧盯着那幅画，好一会儿一言不发。

“我不会接受它。”他说，声音平和，某些音节却十分破碎，像是喉咙里扎进了玫瑰的刺，“把它拿走。”

“您不喜欢？”你问。

“恰恰相反。”他移开视线，“但你得把它拿走，自己留着或者毁掉、卖掉，无所谓。只是别让我看到它。”

“寇马克先生，我是被雇来——”

“合同，我知道。如果你因为违约要承担什么经济损失，我会补偿。我自己也会去告诉先生，说我并不想要什么画像——我一早就该这么做。”他说，心意已决。

“好吧，”你咬着嘴，不知作何反应，“悉听尊便。”

几年后，纽约附近残存的刺客开始收集圣殿骑士团殖民地分册的高层情报，其中包括一些肖像与资料。它们被送到达文波特庄园的地下室保存，但一直没有派上用场，直到一位混血的原住民少年不告而来。在训练途中，他的导师告诉他，殖民地分册应当还有一位重要的圣殿骑士，名为谢伊·寇马克，此人与过去的兄弟会颇有渊源。只是他似乎完全从北美销声匿迹，也没有留下任何图像参考，连如今的长相都无从得知。

更久以后，谢伊·寇马克获知先行者之盒被保存在法国兄弟会手中，由某位贵族掌管。于是他乔装改扮，混入巴黎上流社会的沙龙聚会，试图打探任何可能有用的消息。正当他专注于那些贵胄的闲谈与觥筹交错中隐晦的手势之时，忽然在满墙陈列的画作当中瞥见格外熟悉的一幅。

它在一个不太显眼的位置，被众多波澜壮阔的战争画与气宇轩昂的肖像画淹没，画框朴素，角落上有一个小小的、纤细的签名。画中的年轻人——比他如今年轻得多——垂着眼睛，半边脸颊被微凉的光线照亮，疤痕与眼色都隐藏在阴影里。整体看来，他好像并不存在于画作昏暗的空间之中，而是正在被那个空间吞没。在冰凉手套的指尖，在华丽绣金的领子前方，他轻轻托着一朵行将枯萎的玫瑰，嫣红之中混着紫罗兰悲伤的色泽。

“您喜欢我的收藏，陌生的客人？”沙龙的主人，一位戴着假发的贵族晃着杯中的葡萄酒走近，“是个女画家的作品，风格独特。可惜她并没有留下更多痕迹。”

“这幅画叫什么名字？”谢伊转过头问。

沙龙主人沉吟片刻。“《被遗忘的青年》，我想。”他说，“您要是真感兴趣，我可以考虑把它卖给您。”

“不用，”谢伊说，把目光重新转回画像上，“它在这里很合适。您把它保存得很好。”

沙龙主人礼貌地欠身，继续晃着酒杯离开了。

Fin  
2020-09


End file.
